Achromatic
by Tamah
Summary: Without her pokemon, she was just a princess in that castle; a princess that no one was brave enough to rescue. One-shot.


**Tamah- Just trying to get back into the writing groove...**

* * *

><p>She paces endlessly in her pretty gilded cage, from one side to the other. After all, what else is there for her to do? Her pokémon are gone, and she is simply trapped. From the window to her bed, in a never-ending circle.<p>

Often she wonders how her pokémon are doing. Do they worry for her? Do they miss her, pine for her? White knows that she misses them all oh-so-dearly.

In her years of confinement, her visitors had been few. The same food-bringer, the same maid, and for a time, N himself would visit her. He was the only one out of the lot who would talk to her.

His visits used to be frequent, but not any more. She hadn't seen him for a very long time. A part of her missed his childish ways, his laughter, his innocence. She tried hating him, but it was like trying to hate a child. White worried about him too, and in her darkest nights she was afraid that he was dead.

It was probably _his_ doing... so were _those_ nights, those nightmarish, hellish nights.

Such rich, luxuriant food they try to feed her. Imported farfetch'd roasts stuffed with apples and leeks, togepi egg omelets, smoked tauros with combee honey glaze... It's as if they want her to starve.

Other than water from the bathroom tap, all she had to drink was wine. The wine tasted so bitter in her mouth, so disgusting and sour. Very rarely, she embraced the wine's sweet, sweet escape.

The too-rich food is shoved through a small hole in the window unless she's starving, and the bitter wine is thrown across the room to smash against the wall.

The maid hates her.

It doesn't matter, she hates that bitch too. Some days, she tries to rub in the wine to stain the carpet forever, just so that woman has to get out the heavy-duty cleaner. It gives her a small pleasure. Other days, she pours wine all over her frilly white dresses to add some kind of color.

If there was anyone White truly hated, though, it was herself. After all she had went through, she was simply a damsel in distress without her pokémon. A crying, sniveling damsel in distress who no one dared to rescue.

* * *

><p>That night, the food was the same as it ever was, some poor fish pokémon deep fried and covered in a red sauce. The smell taunts her, but out the window it goes. There is still sauce on the plate, and she dips her finger into it.<p>

On the windowpane, she smears out 'Fuck you' in large letters. White observed her handiwork for a few seconds before the door swung open. It seemed like night had begun already. She does not turn her attention away from the sauce-smeared glass.

His voice sounded far away, and she didn't even bother paying attention. How rude of him to interrupt her meal; she hadn't even thrown the bottle of wine across the room yet.

With a quick fluid movement, she picked up the bottle, spun around, and used the force to throw the bottle at him hard. The bottle twirls in the air, glancing off of the stranger's skull. He crumpled to the floor, only knocked out it seemed. What a shame.

So it hadn't been Ghetsis. He did not allow strangers in her chambers after she had nearly convinced one to set her free all those years ago, after all, so it was an easy mistake to make. What an odd event... White probably should've paid attention to what he said. Oh well.

Her bottle hadn't broken, and the door was still wide open.

_The door was wide open._

She strolled past the unconscious man, picked up her bottle, and peeked into the hallway. The large halls were empty. Her breath hitched in her throat, this was too good to be true.

Slowly, she wandered through the halls, finding a few grunts who were all running somewhere. They didn't notice her in their rush.

The castle was beyond huge, and she couldn't find an exit at all.

All she found was the sounds of a fight. _His_ voice echoed down the hall, and she crept closer, trying to hide in the shadows.

The bottle felt smooth in her fingers. Her nightmares would never happen again. She snuck to the door, hopefully to get a shot at his head.

As she saw the room, many realizations hit her at once. This room... What he was doing... _No... Hahaha... No..._

Hysterical laughter clawed its way out of her throat. This was just another nightmare, it was never her salvation.

The shouting stopped abruptly and a loud thump was heard. Ghetsis stepped out into the hallway. Confusion flashed across his one visible eye before his face contorted into a grin.

_These nights, these nights..._

The bottle left her hand and flew into his shoulder. It remained on the floor, unbroken, until he kicked it away calmly.

She lunged at him, trying to attack him with a flurry of angry blows. Her laughter quickly turned into a keening war cry before she was effortlessly shoved away. She hit the wall hard, with stars in her vision. He was towering over her now, talking to her in that voice she hated so much.

Without a warning, he stopped speaking. Her eyes slowly opened to find him on the ground. He began to scream in pain, about the burning in his veins. A Titan in his dying throes.

The three standing before her now were impassive to his cries.

"_...We loved him once, but never again..."_

"_...He saved our lives, but ruined so many more..."_

"_...Live without fear, our dearest White..."_

"_...Never more will you see us again."_

As soon as they appeared, they vanished, leaving her alone once again.

Almost alone... She slowly stood up and staggered into the room Ghetsis had come from. She found him, huddling in the corner, trying to scrunch himself into a fetal position._ N..._ He was silently crying.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground besides him, embracing him in a hug.

Relief, anger, fear, sadness, joy... Now she was sobbing too.

Did this make her evil? To be glad that he was still alive too?

He finally seemed to realize that she was there holding him. "White... You're alive..." His voice was faint, almost a whisper. "He told me that you killed yourself."

"He lied," she murmured quietly. Blood and tears were dripping down his face. The blood was from a long, shallow gash on his cheek. White tried to wipe at the blood with her sleeve.

"He took away all of my friends, even Zekrom... Is Ghetsis coming back?

A few seconds passed as she tried to find the right words. She didn't know how'd he react to Ghetsis' death, after all. "He's gone, N," she told him gently, "He'll never come back now."

He shifted in her embrace, to look at her better. He looked much older now... She wouldn't be surprised if she looked like an old woman, herself. "I'm glad you're still here."

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "So am I." After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again. "We'll find Zekrom and Reshiram, N, I promise."

A horrible world awaited them outside.


End file.
